I'm a believer
by sugardash
Summary: Love was true only in fairytales ..right? Then why am I chasing after something that can prove that wrong. sasunaru oneshot


Warnings: boys love, you know the usual sasunaru ...sorry no smut today.

Disclaimers: dont own naruto or the song

Song :Im a beleiver by smash mouth

* * *

I AM A BELEIVER

_I thought love was only true in fairytales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

He knew this was a bad idea. Love was stupid and only true in fairytale. This was what had gotten him in this situation. Which was him stuck in a small cafe, bored to death with no other than Sakura Haruno. Why ? you ask. Well he was asking himself that over and over. And people called him a genius. Yes Uchiha Sasuke was an idiot, an idiot for thinking that he like everyone else would find someone he could love and cherish for the end of time. An in return that someone would shower him in affection and full devotion. He turns to look at his _'date' _to see she was still talking about something he would never care for. His eyes then made a quick trip to the window were he study and watched as people passed by. He looked for anything that could possibly entertain him from this boredom. Nothing really caught his attention much. Well that was till a flash of stunning shinny gold past in a blur , barely getting a glimpse and being able to tell it was someone's hair.

_Then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a Believer_

_Not a trace_

_of doubt in my mind._

_I'm in love_

_(ooooooooooooh)_

_I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_I thought love was more or less a given thing_

_the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah_

_what's the use of trying_

_all you get is pain_

_when I wanted sunshine, I got rain._

And without a word Sasuke was out the cafe, leaving a stunt sakura. But he didn't care, he didn't regret it. All he knew was that he needed to follow that stunning gold. He believe, maybe it was the answer he was searching for.

"Hi, Sasuke" '_dam_', he thought as he turn to look at the familiar blond he knew. He was lightly irritated that they made him stop his pursuit and that he may have just lost all hopes of ever finding that someone. He turned to look at the cheerful blond. He let out a tired breath and greeted the other.

"Hey Ino" He said trying to be as polite as possible. Glimpse of shine blinded him a bit making realize Ino's blond hair and how it shined when the sun hit it just right. _'Guess it was her_ ' he thought a little disappointed.

"you, ...... want to take a walk with me ?" she asked with a bit of confidence, yet holding her breath till she got her answer.

"Hn, whatever" he said, still disappointed. Of what, he didn't know. He didn't really know who he wanted it to be, or maybe he was expecting someone in particular. If he did who??

The walk was fairly quite. Nothing much was said and if it was , it was mostly one sided conversations. Which were of her talking and him nodding when he thought it was right to. The weather had been nice when he had left his home in search for the fairytale love but not 20 minutes ago it turn dark with rain threatening clouds and not a second later. The threat of rain was made into fact as the heavy droplets of water started to fall.

" aaah sasuke, let's look for shelter......aww my shoes and I just bought these the blond screech as she drag him and her under the shelter of a bus stop.

Sasuke let himself be drag until he spotted the same stunning gold but he also didn't miss the azure gems that came with. He quickly tore his arm of the blond and dashed of in a second pursuit of the day, leaving a soaking wet blond behind without remorse. He didn't care, all he wanted was to capture that shinny gold that shine even more on this weather, those azure orbs that rival any extravagant gem in the world. He needed to capture it, he needed to make it his.

_Then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a Believer_

_Not a trace_

_of doubt in my mind._

_I'm in love_

_(ooooooooooooh)_

_I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_what's the use of trying_

_All you get it's pain_

_When I wanted sunshine, I got rain_

It felt like a high speed chase, everything was a blur. Every time he was close to his goal a U- turn will be made or a sharp turn it would take. His heart was beating so hard, it was possibly threatening to break free of his rib cage. He then spotted it go into a food Stan. _'Great I'll corner it their'_ He thought as he entered the Stan. He stood there in the entrance looking for it, but he didn't spot it. He was about to go deeper into the Stan when a smaller body collided with him almost sending them both to the ground. He instantly wrap his hands around the other, while he steadied them both.

"ahhh I'm sorry I was in a hurry and teme?" the smaller one said.

Quickly recognizing the voice I turn to look at azure blue eyes and a mope of shinny blond hair that belong to no other than my team mate and best friend uzumaki naruto.

"hn, dobe. Why don't you ever watch were you going " I said teasingly, ignoring that my hand were still wrapped around him . Not that I minded or was thinking of letting go anytime soon.

"teme is all your fault, I was just leaving and if you didn't stand around like a stone wall then I wouldn't have bump into you "The blond said unconsciously digging his face deeper into the ravens chest.

Sasuke looked down at the blond who looked way to happy in his chest and his heart was beating faster than usual and he then wonder if the blond could hear it. And if he did why didn't he say anything . Was it because his heart was beating as fast as his.

"hn. Why are you leaving you just got here?" he asked totally ignoring how totally out of character he was being.

"heheh I'm in the wrong Stan and how do you know I just got here" The blond asked me looking at him suspiciously.

He ignore his question and notice that they were in fact in a very deserted steam bun Stan, _'In a rush to get out of the rain he must of ran here instead of the ramen Stan next door'_ Sasuke thought .

"dobe " He said as a small smile grace my lips . He turn and started to walk out the stand but not before cupping my hands around naruto's and pulling him along. Bringing color to his nice tan face.

"I'll buy you ramen" he said and as quickly those words left his mouth he had a blond wrapped around his arm almost clingy like. Not like he minded.

"really" he asked with so much emotion filled eyes.

"yeah" he said wrapping my hands around him.

**In the end I guess there no such things as a fairytale love stories in real life, but fairytale ending is a whole different thing all together.**

_Then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a Believer_

_Not a trace_

_of doubt in my mind._

_I'm in love_

_(ooooooooooooh)_

_I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_Then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a Believer_

_Not a trace_

_of doubt in my mind._

_I'm a believer. yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaah_

_**I'm a believer**_

_**I'm a believer**_


End file.
